Usually, an electrical system, such as the electrical system in an automobile, includes one or more controllers, memory chips, sensor circuits, and actor circuits. In many applications microprocessors are used to process signal data. Sensor systems can be configured to feed signals to the microprocessor. A typical sensor system may encompass one or more sensors and may form an electrical system that includes a number of different components that communicate with one another to perform system functions. The different components may be situated on the same integrated circuit chip or on different integrated circuit chips. The controller digitally communicates with the memory chips, sensors, and actors to control operations in the automobile. Each sensor is communicatively coupled to the microprocessor in order to communicate a signal that the sensor detected to the microprocessor. Given that sensors typically are employed in a dynamic environment where changes take place that may give rise to changes in signals detected by the sensor, communication between sensor and microprocessor can be technically more challenging than in a steady environment.
Some applications may require particularly efficient use of hardware in order to minimize a bulk or volume of hardware exposed to effects such as heat, vibration, electromagnetic emission and others that may negatively impact the lifetime of the hardware or the quality of communication that uses the hardware. The protocol employed for signal communication should provide robust communication vis-à-vis interference, for example, from electromagnetic emissions of electrical equipment operated nearby.